


Нежность

by shatriena



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatriena/pseuds/shatriena
Summary: Магнусу иногда хотелось заглянуть Алеку в глаза и спросить: ты же в курсе, что я прожил долгую и не всегда праведную жизнь, почему ты меня бережешь, словно тепличный цветок?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Откуда такая нежность?_   
>  _Не первые — эти кудри_   
>  _Разглаживаю, и губы_   
>  _Знавала темней твоих._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _Откуда такая нежность,_   
>  _И что с нею делать, отрок,_   
>  _Лукавый, певец захожий,_   
>  _С ресницами — нет длинней?_
> 
> _М. Цветаева_

От вкуса сигарет уже тошнило. Квартира провоняла дешевым ароматическим дымом, обещавшим пахнуть шоколадом, но в итоге и на вкус и на запах это был горелый кофе, от которого в животе скручивался комок, а горло сводило рвотным позывом.

Магнус с трудом переборол себя и подошел к окну, чтобы раскрыть створки. Защелка, залитая зеленой краской, поддалась с трудом, наградив мага сломанным ногтем, но в комнату хлынул холодный ночной воздух, уличный шум и чья-то пьяная брань. Магнус прижался в раме лбом и нашарил в кармане смятую пачку, выудил оттуда сломанную сигарету и подкурил, щелкнув пальцами и создав огонек.

Когда же он умудрился так вляпаться?

Вроде жизнь была длинная, столько любовников и любовниц побывало у него, что впору было забыть о любви, но стоило только один раз взглянуть в синие глаза, обрамленные черной каймой ресниц, и сердце торопливо забухало, разгоняя застывшую кровь по венам, сразу сдавило от волнения грудь, захотелось вдруг быть галантным и обаятельным, чтобы раз и навсегда завоевать чужую благосклонность.

И ведь Магнус был далек от этой патетики о любви между ангелами и низшей расой, окруженной розовыми мечтами и томными вздохами. Считал всегда, что это пошло и избито, а самому влюбляться в кого-то, от кого разит за милю наивностью и девственностью, считал зазорным.

И вот, здравствуйте.

Вроде встречал людей и покрасивее этого нефилима, от тех, других, сразу крышу рвало и хотелось бешено выцеловывать шею и грудь, но только из-за этого мальчишки что-то внутри ломалось и рождалось заново.

Магнус себя отговаривал, одумайся, мол, ты же бессмертен, а он сгорит за минуту, ты только глазом моргнешь, а уже будешь держать на руках его бездыханное тело и умирать, сдыхать от нескончаемой боли.

И все равно повелся. На застенчивую улыбку, на взгляд, удивленно-восторженный, на поцелуи, полные доверчивой нежности, на страсть, которая вырывалась у Алека Лайтвуда в минуты несдержанности. Магнус впервые доверялся так кому-то: безоглядно, не сдерживая себя, не выстраивая душевных баррикад, просто купался беззастенчиво в восхищении и обожании. Почувствовал себя смертным с их мимолетными радостями и горестями, когда сердце сбоит только от того, что тебя взяли за руку и целуют: невесомо и целомудренно. Магнусу иногда хотелось заглянуть Алеку в глаза и спросить: ты же в курсе, что я прожил долгую и не всегда праведную жизнь, почему ты меня бережешь, словно тепличный цветок? Лайтвуд все равно бы не ответил, покраснел бы только жутко, до пылающих щек, и начал бы что-то смущенно бормотать.

Магнус затянулся и выдохнул дым, прозрачными лентами выпорхнувший на улицу. На мгновение он попал в неоновый цвет какой-то вывески, стал густо-синим и растворился в воздухе. Магнус едва не согнулся от боли, пронзившей грудь, и крепко сжал пальцами раму.

Все пройдет. Он смирится. И не такое переживал.

У Алека была дурная привычка переживать о том, что люди о нем не думают. Он решал иногда, что недостаточно хорошо выглядит и начинал судорожно перебирать свои вытянутые свитера в поисках какой-нибудь яркой вещицы. Или в одним момент начинал неуместно и неловко шутить, чтобы его не считали занудным. Или иногда лез впереди всех, потому что нефилимы должны быть сильными и смелыми воинами, которые не отсиживаются в укрытии и не бьют по врагу издалека.

Магнусу хотелось бы найти того недоумка, что вбил Алеку в голову эту шальную, глупую мысль, найти и размазать его по стенке. Но Клэри смотрела тогда на бездвижное тело широко распахнутыми глазами, полными слез, и Магнус ничего не смог ей сделать, только кинулся к Алеку и попытался призвать бесполезную магию.

Кому она поможет, когда сердце превратилось в кровавую кашу? Кого она спасет?

Магнус поначалу надеялся, что магия излечит его сердце. Стереть бы память, как он однажды это уже делал, вычеркнуть из памяти все больное и жить себе спокойно дальше. Но когда Магнус вдруг понял, что забудет и все их тайные свидания, и поцелуи украдкой, и то, как Алек рванулся к нему в первый раз, едва ли не сдирая одежду, как отстранился, кусая отчаянно губы и глядя с надеждой: оно ведь взаимно все? — и не смог.

И ведь знал, что все закончится плохо, но думал, что сердце умрет в одночасье, а не превратится в ноющую дыру в груди, которую не заполнить ничем.


End file.
